Su única meta en la vida
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid Adam/Amanda -Él sería para ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera.


**TITULO:** Su única meta en la vida

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** _**4x20**_

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Un poco Dramático y Fluffy (ya sabes, lo que hay en la vida).

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Definitivamente en este capítulo hay mucho de dónde elegir y como no había hecho nada al respecto pues…aquí tienen.

Un punto de vista diferente y al mismo tiempo centrado en la trama.

Disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribir.

**oOoOoOoO**

Los especialistas saben que una vez disociada la personalidad no es posible volver a _unirla_ y es complicado hacer consciente a una de la existencia de la otra.

Sin embargo las leyes fueron escritas para romperse y fue precisamente esto lo que _ella_ demostró.

Fue creada para resistir los abusos de un hombre con complejo de inferioridad que gozaba de sentirse superior ante seres indefensos, en ese caso su esposa e hijo. Fue hecha específicamente para combatir la autoridad y demostrar que podía sacar adelante no solo al pobre muchacho que dependía de ella sino también a sí misma, quien tenía derecho a decidir sobre la vida de aquel que tan desesperadamente la había invocado para jamás desaparecer.

Eso era precisamente lo que le decía siempre al débil ser que protegía pero cuyas palabras malinterpretaba con la pobre excusa de que padecía migrañas. Si Adam la hubiera escuchado con más atención, quizá jamás habría tenido que relegarlo al fondo de su mente, a ese espacio negro y solitario de donde jamás lo dejaría regresar.

Tal vez nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas, entre ellas las personas que se acercaban a él, sobre todo Julie, la _amiguita_ piadosa que pretendía usurpar su lugar. Ella había sido la constante discusión, ella que pretendía ser buena cuando en realidad era mala. Pero inteligentemente la dejó a su lado porque sabía que algún día en algún lugar cometería un error y entonces le demostraría a Adam que nadie podría entenderlo como ella y que absolutamente nadie lo protegería con la obsesiva compulsión de una madre preocupada por su amado hijo, por eso entendía que Adam fuera solitario y tímido porque nadie se merecía a un ser tan brillante y magnífico como él.

Pero un día eso cambió y misteriosamente ambos estuvieron por fin conformes con algo, o con alguien, que llenaba las expectativas de Amanda y que hacía sentir mejor a Adam.

Un hombre simpático, alto y delgado que podía comprenderlos a la perfección con tan solo una mirada, una palabra amable o una media sonrisa. Ese alguien, un hombre tímido como él y tan decidido como ella robó un poquito del corazón de ambos, por eso ella no se opuso cuando Adam quiso seguir pensando más de la cuenta en él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda cerrar los ojos y eso no esté ahí?

-Me temo que aun no lo sé.

La respuesta fue corta pero Amanda le creyó porque ella sabía, su experiencia sabía, que era mejor algo conciso y directo a las mentiras que la humanidad siempre lleva consigo; así que le permitió a Adam soñarlo un par de noches antes de su siguiente ataque, por eso se permitió así misma recordarlo y saber que se encontraba a unas pocas millas de distancia y que si deseaban verlo solo bastaba cualquier excusa inteligente para buscarlo y volver a ver su media sonrisa sincera y sus ojos interesados en lo que decían.

No cualquiera se interesaba en ellos, no cualquiera era como ellos, no cualquiera los hacía experimentar ese cosquilleo gracioso en el estómago.

Amanda y Adam estaban de acuerdo en que el Dr. Spencer Reid era apuesto, inteligente, diferente, pero también en que les gustaba un poco.

A sus ojos el joven doctor Reid era simplemente perfecto, alguien que los entendía sin la necesidad de hablar o cuestionar demasiado, alguien que se movía como ellos y que sabía lo que era ser débil y luchar con ahínco dentro de la boca del lobo feroz. Spencer Reid debía ser para ellos y aunque el pensamiento los llevó a volar por vez primera hacia la nube más alta, todo eso desapareció en un momento.

La fiesta de esa noche no difería en mucho a las anteriores, esa noche ella vestía de Verde esmeralda, se había colocado los mejores pendientes que poseía así como el mejor perfume que incitara a seguirla sin excusa. Adam discutía una vez más sobre esa _obsesión_ que la llevaba a desquitar sus frustraciones en hombres similares a su padre. Amanda estaba cansándose de explicarle que era necesario librar al mundo de escoria como esa que pretendía ser mejor cuando no lo era y que lastimaba a personas inocentes y débiles como él. Ella comenzaba a pensar que quizá Adam jamás comprendería del todo el delicado trabajo que efectuaba por los dos, por ello estaba planteándose métodos _diferentes_ de convencimiento.

-_Amanda.-_Llamó su adorado protegido, una vez que hubieron hecho su entrada triunfal en aquella reunión.

-_¿Y ahora qué?, ¿seguirás insistiendo en que es mala idea todo esto? Ya te dije que es necesario, Adam. No puedo permitir que hombres como ese que te empujó en la piscina o como los muchos que están aquí, te pongan un dedo encima y se burlen de…_

_-No.-_Negó la voz temblorosa del muchacho.-_Ahí._

Los ojos claros de ella giraron con un poco de enfado, buscando aquello que tanto había exaltado a su protegido. Entonces cuando se detuvieron en una esquina alejada, sonrió.

-_Vaya, vaya, mira lo que el gato trajo a casa_.

-_¿Irás?_

_-No lo sé, ¿quieres que nos acerquemos?_

El tartamudeo de él la hizo sonreír y en respuesta comenzó a caminar, atrayendo varias miradas hacia su delgada anatomía.

-_No, espera, ¿y si te reconoce?_

_-¿Entonces prefieres hablarle tú?_

_-¿Con estas fachas?_

_-¡Oye! Es mi mejor vestido. Por si no lo sabías me costó mucho conseguirlo._

_-Matar al pobre dependiente de la tienda, ¿no podías comprarlo solamente?_

_-¿Quieres que le hablemos o no? Es bastante obvio que a ambos nos interesa._

Adam volvió a dudar y Amanda resopló con disgusto. Esa indecisión era otro de los _detallitos_ que no le gustaban de él. Pero ya lo arreglarían, solo era cuestión de acercarse a él, hablarle, seducirlo un poco y quizá por una noche no acecinar sino disfrutar de los placeres que seguramente podría proporcionarles. Amanda pensó que quizá a eso si podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo apenas avanzar tres pasos más, es que lo vieron.

-_¿Qué hace él aquí?-_ Indagó ella con visible rabia, frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando las manos en puño.

_-Quizá estén de servicio._

Amanda lo miró improbable, hasta el FBI debía descansar.

-_O quizá intuyeron lo que planeabas y…_

_-Las coincidencias no existen, ¿Cuántas veces debo recordártelo, Adam?_

El chico asintió, mirando un poco enfadado la escena frente a _ellos_.

El Dr. Reid se encontraba recargado en la barra, vaso en mano, mirando a la pista y moviendo la cabeza en un torpe afán de seguir la música. Pero no se encontraba solo como lo supusieron en un principio, ese hombre, el otro agente, el _igual a todos_ se encontraba con él. Había aparecido de la nada…de la pista de baile seguramente, lucía una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción y vestía con un poco mas de soltura que esa tarde cuando lo conocieron.

A Amanda no le agradaba en nada porque era simplemente otro _él_ tratando de aplastar a los débiles como Adam, a quien tampoco le gustaba porque lo intimidaba.

Y todo habría quedado en eso o quizá en una huída silenciosa, sin embargo tuvieron que mirar la escena para replantearse el seguir adelante con lo que ella había fraguado inicialmente para esa noche.

El hombre de musculatura prominente y carácter retador se acercó al otro más _débil_, lo tomó del mentón, intercambiaron un par de palabras y después lo besó en los labios con una sensibilidad que asqueó a Amanda.

-_Debí suponerlo_.-Murmuró Adam desviando la mirada.-_Debí suponer que alguien como él ya tenía…_

_-Seguramente lo está manipulando, alguien como él no se fijaría en esa escoria.-_Gruñó ella, dando media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

-_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?... ¿Amanda?... ¿Amanda?..._

_-Será mejor que duermas, Adam, no va a gustarte nada lo que haré esta noche._

Adam prefirió guardarse el comentario y hacer lo que ella le ordenaba, después de todo ella siempre había tenido la razón y aunque sus métodos no le agradaban había sido la única que siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar. Sabía que se encontraba tan dolida como él al enterarse de la _verdad_ y ahora alguien más, alguien similar a ese _hombre_ que estaba con el joven doctor pagaría la frustración de su amiga.

-Basta Derek, pueden vernos.

-Ese es el punto de besarse candentemente en público, ¿no? Quitarle la respiración al vouyerista.

-No seas tonto.-Gruñó, alejándose un poco del hombre que comenzó a reír con estruendo.-Además se _supone_ que estamos trabajando, no deberíamos de estar aquí en primer lugar.

-En primer lugar.-Debatió Morgan, bebiendo el resto de su bebida.-Estamos fuera de servicio, lo que significa que podemos hacer lo que nos pegue la gana en nuestro tiempo libre.

-Pero Derek…

-Y en segundo.-Prosiguió, poniendo el dedo índice en los labios parlanchines de su compañero.-Quiero besarte, abrazarte y todo lo que quiera en público. ¡Por favor, es un Spring Break! Aquí todo el mundo hace lo que quiere con quien quiere.

-Me suena a _relación_ de paso.

-Siempre tan listo, geniecillo.-Guiñó, atrayendo una vez más al otro para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¿Entonces soy solo un simple acostón de primavera?-Indagó Reid, quien con el rostro serio miraba los ojos del hombre que volvió a reír.

-Continúa haciéndote el _digno_ y no te haré lo que tengo pensado.

Morgan lamió con descaro el cuello del más joven, enviándole miles de descargas a su columna y a sus piernas, quienes de un momento a otro estaban por tomarse vacaciones permanentes.

-Derek…el caso.-Continuó insistiendo, su código de ética le decía que eso estaba mal. Divertirse, cuando un par de homicidas estaban ahí afuera buscando su siguiente víctima, no era correcto. Sin embargo su piel erizada le decía que hacía bien en dejarse besar y lamer por ese hombre que con fuerza lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Si quieres que pare solo dímelo.-Murmuró Morgan, lamiéndole detrás de la oreja.

Reid pensó en la posibilidad de que Morgan no medía los decibeles de su erótica voz, mucho menos los efectos colaterales que sus caricias y besos le estaban propiciando.

Así que con una última mirada a sus ojos y un beso que dejó boquiabiertos a varios que los observaban desde hacía un rato, cedió al deseo de su cuerpo.

-Es la última vez que hacemos esto estando en un caso, ¿me escuchaste, Morgan?

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.-Sonrió el aludido, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo a la habitación.

Mientras caminaban y la neblina llamada Derek Morgan comenzaba a invadirle la mente, Reid se planteó severamente la opción de hacer reglas para su compañero, las cuales dijeran _Qué hacer_ y _Qué no hacer_ dentro de los casos…reglas que no se rompieran como las _un millón a quien rayos le importaba cuántas_ que tenía ya en el cesto de la basura.

Si, amaba con el alma a Morgan y metía las manos al fuego para decir que él lo amaba por igual, pero el maravilloso y fantástico sexo dentro del trabajo iba a terminar con su poca cordura, y en algo tan complejo como su profesión…

-Buenas noches, cerebro de Spencer.

-Buenas noches, Derek.

Si, definitivamente tenía que redactar con urgencia esa lista de reglas.

oOoOoOoOo

Amanda lo hizo, volvió a matar, y esta vez por ira y por despecho.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, nunca, y pensó seriamente en desquitar su enfado con el autor intelectual de todo eso y su _compañero de trabajo_. Sin embargo cuando arrestaron a Adam y el interrogatorio pasó, volvió a confiar en el doctor.

No podía enfadarse demasiado con él, después de todo eran semejantes y quizá también sufría de dominación a manos del hombre a quien prácticamente había echado de la habitación de interrogatorios.

Mientras la entrevista transcurría pudo apreciar el interés especial que el joven hombre les profesaba a los dos y sintió que Adam se relajaba.

Creyó pertinente volver a darle otra oportunidad, pero la insistencia solo logró empeorar las _migrañas_ de su protegido, dando todo por cerrado.

Aun no era tiempo de que el doctor llegara más lejos. Todavía no.

-¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que tienes con Julie?

-Hemos sido amigos desde niños

-¿Son amantes?

La sola pregunta ofendió a Amanda pero hizo sonreír a Adam.

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo es que ella paga todo lo que tienes?

Para ambos eso sonó un poco a algo que iba más allá de ese interrogatorio, por eso miraron al hombre que sentado cómodamente aguardaba sus respuestas.

-No es caridad…estoy trabajando en el hotel para devolverle el dinero.

-¿Entonces también pagó las drogas?

Ese era un tema que no se discutía, el cual causó un poco de conmoción en Adam pero no en Amanda, ella adoró la sagacidad del joven agente.

-Ya te dije…tengo migrañas.

-Entonces que te hagan una receta.

Adam se tensó con visible molestia, fue entonces que Amanda reaccionó. Una cosa era pretender que _jugaban_ y otra muy diferente que molestaran a su protegido. Por segunda vez en su vida estaban de acuerdo en algo; el Dr. Reid no los entendía en lo absoluto, ese hombre no era lo que suponían.

Por eso en un arrebato de enfado, ambos miraron atentamente al agente, quien les sostuvo la mirada sin mayor problema.

-_Creí que eras diferente_.-Dijeron ambos y miraron, podrían jurarlo a quien fuera, que hubo un poco de decepción…quizá desesperación en los ojos claros del Dr. Reid.

-¿Qué significa eso?

No respondieron…tal vez ese hombre era tan enigmático como lo suponían pero jamás los atraparía, nunca y eso se lo demostrarían.

Si algo había aprendido ella de la vida era a ser superior a cualquiera, sobre todo a un hombre.

Por eso cuando _ese agente_, Morgan, creyó Adam recordar que se llamaba, los presionó al máximo en la prueba del polígrafo y la superaron, sintió un regocijo enorme solo equiparable a la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que asesinaba a alguien.

La mirada altiva y llena de engreimiento que lanzó al doctor fue solo una probadita de lo que podía hacer. El rostro del agente había sido un poema, sobre todo porque ella sabía que desde ese momento en adelante sería imposible que él la olvidara.

Había ganado esa batalla y poco a poco también lo ganaría a él.

Julie…Julie estaba volviendo loco a Adam y eso ella no podía permitirlo. Si tenía que ser sincera diría que la había imitado un poco.

Su aspecto personal, su forma de caminar, su manera de hablar y de enfrentar a las personas…la había estudiado durante mucho tiempo y era la única utilidad que siempre le vio, por eso cuando su interrogatorio comenzó a alertar a Adam, decidió dar por finalizada esa situación de una vez por todas.

Julie tenía que callarse para siempre, ya no le permitiría que se inmiscuyera con su protegido nunca más. Al fin había cometido el error que esperaba.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Adam…Me estas asustando.

Ella haría sin duda más que eso.

-Mi nombre es Amanda.

-Si estas en algún problema, cielo, puedo ayudarte.

Era lista, eso no se lo discutiría pero en verdad estaba harta de ella y el estrés del día había terminado con su buen humor.

Por eso después de acorralarla y burlarse de su diminuto cerebro es que puso punto final a todo eso.

-Adam no te necesita más.

Y tan fácil como era levantar una hoja de papel simplemente la lanzó.

Verla caer fue todo un regocijo.

-_Adiós, imbécil._

_-¡¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho, deshacerme de estorbos._

_-Pero ella solo intentaba…_

_-¡EL FBI ESTÁ DETRÁS NUESTRO!, ¡¿A CASO NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, ADAM! Ya no más._

Adam se quedó sin argumentos y entendió que el fin estaba cerca, por eso asintió y le permitió a Amanda hacerse cargo de todo.

-_Es hora de hacerle pagar._

Y él estuvo de acuerdo por primera vez en los métodos que Amanda tenía para hacer justicia.

Él, su padre, tenía que pagar de una vez por todas.

-Hey, tranquilo, ¿está bien? Llegaremos a tiempo.

-No sabes lo que es tratar con una mente tan trastornada como la suya…Adam…

-Llegaremos, chico, lo haremos.

El joven doctor simplemente continuó mirando el camino mientras Derek Morgan conducía tan rápido como podía y Rossi daba indicaciones por radio a la policía.

El trayecto hasta la casa del padre de Adam fue el más largo de su vida porque en su mente solo existía una cosa: Salvarlo.

Adam era una pobre mente trastornada que había tenido que lidiar con el dolor de la manera en que mejor supo hacerlo, él no tenía la culpa de las muertes, la vida había sido la culpable de todo. Por eso debía ayudarlo, debía salvarlo de sí mismo y de sus demonios tal y como lo habría hecho con Tobias Henkel de haber sido otro su destino. Se sentía con el deber de ayudarlo porque de alguna forma se sentía identificado.

Con sus antecedentes y el miedo a que de un momento a otro su genética ganara, lo mantenían siempre al vilo de la realidad. Él sabía lo que era vivir con ese miedo, sobre todo con la posibilidad de conocer que poseía los métodos para hacer lo que quisiera, inclusive el mal si así le apetecía. Solo alguien como él era capaz de comprender a Adam, quien quizá se había sentido en similares circunstancias cuando creó a Amanda. Él no tenía la culpa, solo estaba enfermo y necesitaba ayuda.

Así se lo hizo saber, mientras intentaba un rápido diálogo con el muchacho que sujetaba la cabeza de su padre y estaba dispuesto a abrirle la garganta.

La desesperación de perderlo, de no ayudarle, de no haber visto antes las señales de auxilio en sus ojos, las millones de imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza de aquel lugar en el cementerio y de Tobías tratando de ayudarle lo hacían lucir desesperado porque estaba a punto de perderlo y no podía permitirlo. Además la mirada de Morgan no ayudaba en mucho pues sabía, lo garantizaba, que al menor movimiento le dispararía y entonces…

-Adam será sentenciado por lo que yo hice y no puedo permitir que eso pase.

Lo sabía, Reid lo sabía pero solo tenía una oportunidad y el hecho de que ella se apuntara con el cuchillo no ayudaba en nada. Por eso, ante la desesperación de saber que de un momento a otro alguien le dispararía tuvo que acceder.

-Si te matas entonces matarás a Adam y lo que más quieres en el mundo es protegerle… ¿por qué no lo protegemos tú y yo?

Por un instante, solo un momento, los ojos azules frente a él centellaron con esperanza. Había acertado.

-Tú no puedes ayudarle….solo yo puedo hacerlo y sé lo que tengo que hacer. Lo mantendré siempre a salvo.

Reid jamás lo sabría pero en ese instante en el que Amanda le permitió a Adam un último respiró de vida, pudo sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho que los mortales llamaban celos. Porque el Dr. Reid quería a Adam y no a ella, porque el muchacho frente a ella se preocupaba por Adam y no por ella, porque por vez primera Adam no la quería a ella sino al joven que suplicante aguardaba por su respuesta.

Por eso lo hizo, por eso tuvo que matar a Adam.

-Lo lamento… pero él será mío.

Ni siquiera dolió, Adam simplemente fue relegado al vació de su mente, un lugar oscuro de donde jamás regresaría.

Quizá era el último asesinato que le faltaba para por fin sentirse libre de toda opresión. Al final ella había ganado y se lo había demostrado a todos, incluyendo al hombre que la miraba con la fe quebrada.

oOoOoOoO

Habían tenido _la conversación_ en el techo del hotel. Los puntos estaban aclarados y los miedos enumerados, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza nada de lo que Reid le había dicho.

No entendía mucho de la compleja y maravillosa mente que el _chico_ poseía, mucho menos cuando se inmiscuía demasiado en algunos casos.

Jamás comprendería ese afán suyo por ayudar a los necesitados, sobre todo a personas que física y emocionalmente se parecían a él. Tal vez era la manera que Reid tenía para _expiar_ un poco sus fantasmas, pero la intelectualización que aportaba a cada uno de los _por qué, _lo estaban hartando.

-Hey, no voy a entenderte jamás sino me explicas.-Le dijo, cuando lo llevaba a casa.

-Es que no hay nada que explicar, ya te dije que simplemente…

-Se supone que soy tú pareja, ¿no? ¿O solo soy un simple acostón de primavera?

Reid sonrió, propiciando que la tensa atmósfera que se había formado desde que salieron de Texas, se disipara.

Morgan se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando su compañero suspiró y tomó su mano que permanecía en la palanca de velocidades.

-Lo que trato de decir, Spencer, es que como pareja es mí deber ayudarte y tratar de comprender lo que te sucede. Este caso fue difícil.-Dijo, besando la mano que se entrelazó con la suya.-Pero no tiene porqué seguir interfiriendo en tú vida. Hiciste lo que pudiste, fue él quien no quiso tú ayuda.

-Tal vez no insistí lo suficiente.-Murmuró el doctor, mordiéndose el labio ante el sonido de frustración de su compañero.-Es solo que…siento que pude haber hecho más.

-En ese hospital tratarán de ayudarlo, pero como me dijiste una vez, si él no lo desea entonces nada en el mundo lo hará desistir.

-Puede ser que yo pueda.

Morgan apagó el motor y miró al muchacho que evadió su mirada solo hasta que tomaron su mentón y le obligaron a enfocar las pupilas negras de su compañero.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Jamás he hablado tan en serio en mi vida. Quizá yo, con mis conocimientos, pueda ayudarlo a que la disociación se diluya solo un poco para encontrar a Adam y después la medicación…

Entonces Spencer Reid sintió un fuerte y cálido abrazo, algo que había estado necesitando desde esa tarde en el techo del hotel. Se entregó a él de lleno y disfrutó de ese aroma tan _Morgan_ que le encantaba.

-Él no eres tú Spencer, y nunca lo serás.

Tal vez Morgan había dado con la verdadera respuesta de sus inquietudes, quizá realmente lo que intentaba era ayudarse así mismo a través de Amanda. Sin embargo…

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarle.

Derek Morgan había aprendido con mucha facilidad que Reid era brillante y seguramente habría sido multimillonario de no haber elegido la BAU como opción, sin embargo era tan testarudo como nadie en la vida y una vez que había decidido algo, muy difícilmente se le convencía de lo contrario. Por eso asintió y le buscó los labios para hacerle saber que lo apoyaba en lo que decidiera hacer.

-Solo no se lo digas a…

-Mis labios son una tumba, chico.

-Será algo complicado y tardado… ¿estás seguro de qué quieres…?

-Siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas y hagas esto mucho más personal de lo que debes, estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que tú, chico lindo, quedes satisfecho contigo mismo.

Spencer siempre había creído que Morgan no era para él, que seguramente algún día se daría cuenta de que estar a su lado era un error y entonces se iría. No más bromas, no más abrazos, no más besos que le cortaran la respiración y no más despertar a su lado sintiendo su cuerpo caliente enroscado al suyo. Ambos eran de mundos diferentes pero en ese momento supo la suerte que tenía al tenerlo y no pudo evitar el sentirse terriblemente feliz a pesar de la angustia que lo asaltaba.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer, chico.

Amanda estaba sintiéndose incómoda, igual que ese día cuando el FBI la apresó y la llevó ahí.

El Dr. Reid había asistido a su primera _sesión_ y se había divertido a su costa al atormentarlo con Adam, el Adam que él necesitaba y quería de regreso. Sin embargo ese sentimiento que la había obligado a deshacerse de su protegido volvió a surgir, provocándole ira.

Por eso se incorporó del sofá y lo enfrentó.

-¿Por qué él te interesa tanto?

-Porqué se merece una vida. Es su vida.

Ella sonrió sarcástica, la mirada que el doctor le dedico de abajo arriba hablaba por sí misma.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Solo tratas de agobiarme para liberarle?

-No, solo estoy esperando que hagas lo correcto.

Y por un segundo, solo uno, Adam reaccionó pero ella no lo dejaría ir. Durante mucho tiempo había cuidado de él, ahora era su turno de vivir.

-Bueno, me temo que tendrás que esperar durante mucho tiempo.

Le dirigió una mirada retadora y después caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla volvió a mirarlo y nuevamente pudo sentir que Adam salía. Deseaba vivir, creía en el Dr. Reid porque se había convertido en su salvador. Él quiso decírselo pero ella volvió a impedírselo. Por eso mordiéndose la lengua se obligó a avanzar hasta su habitación.

Adam no regresaría más.

Reid la miró salir y después se miró en el espejo a su lado.

Todo humano albergaba un monstruo dentro de sí y era cuestión de tiempo para saber si saldría o no de él.

-Para ser la primera sesión no ha estado mal.-Habló la psiquiatra, estrechando la mano del agente federal.-Pensé que se mostraría más renuente.

-Sus rasgos sociópatas hablan por sí solos, Doctora. Solo quiere retar para saber cuándo voy a cansarme.

-¿Y eso cuando será, Dr. Reid?-Indagó la mujer, quien lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Eso no puedo saberlo ahora.-Respondió él mirando fijamente a la psiquiatra.-Pero lo que sí sé es que mientras yo esté aquí intentaré todo para que Adam regrese. Como le dije a Amanda, él se merece una vida.

La doctora solo asintió y se despidió del joven agente quien regresaría, según lo acordado, dentro de quince días.

La mujer no sabía que pensar al respecto, solo en no infundir esperanzas en dónde evidentemente no las había. Quizá con el tiempo pudiera ser.

-¿Todo bien, chico?

Spencer sonrió al hombre que recargado en la puerta del auto rentado, aguardaba por él.

-Cansado. Ella se rehúsa a cooperar, aunque por un momento pude ver vestigios de Adam.

-No esperes mucho. Parece que no quiere soltarle tan fácilmente.

-Eso me temo.-Asintió el más joven, mirando hacia el edificio que acababa de dejar.

-Bueno, ya que estamos por aquí, ¿te apetece comer algo?

-¿Pretendes acompañarme siempre?

Morgan se colocó las gafas y se acercó al muchacho quien lo miraba expectante, pero el beso que le dio aclaró las cosas.

-Ya te lo dije, siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas ni lo hagas más personal, aquí estaré.

Reid sonrió y terminó asintiendo.

-Entonces, ¿escuché algo sobre una hamburguesa enorme con papas y carne de verdad?

Derek rio, abordando el lado del conductor para alejarse de ahí.

Por su parte y desde la ventana del quinto piso, Amanda miraba el camino empedrado que conducía a la ciudad.

Odiaba a ese hombre que estaba con Reid, lo odiaba porque ahora ella se había propuesto tener al _inocente_ doctor para ella. Así que simplemente se sonrió y se acostó.

-Cómo te dije, encontrar a Adam requerirá de mucho tiempo, mi estimado Dr. Reid.

Él sería para ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera. Y lo haría, porque esa era su única meta en la vida.

**FIN**

Bueno, tenía deseos de hacer una historia con esta escena desde la primera vez que la vi. Porqué tiene potencial, uno muy grande y bueno, ahora que tuve la oportunidad simplemente quise compartir esto con ustedes. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

Y bien, sigo con mi "Ideatón". ¿De qué trata? Déjame recordártelo:

Si eres amante del Morgan/Reid y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par, pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Entonces, si confías en mí envíame tus ideas, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.  
Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover las historias de este par, para que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta, también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

Por el momento es todo, mil gracias por estar ahí y permitirme vivir.

Hasta pronto.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Junio 2010_

PD: Ya estoy trabajando en las primeras ideas que me han enviado, así que espérenlas en un futuro no muy lejano n.n


End file.
